four-give and four-get
by Taylorfang9
Summary: After Pahkitew Island, Dave is still angry at Sky and goes to hang out with his friend Dale (my OC). Sky goes to her friend Ella, who she is having a sleepover with. Sexy times ensue.


(this all happens after Pahkitew Island) I don't own World of Warcraft.

It was a rainy night in Canada. Sky was over at Ella's for a sleepover. Ella's parents were in Washington D.C. for a conference for the company they worked at and they would be gone for a while. Sky was outside getting fresh air when she saw Dave and went over to him. She ended up listening to his conversation with the local homeless person, Robert. "I ended up saving $1,000,000 from quarters I found and put in jars from the time I was 1 to now." Dave told a now impressed Robert. "Wow. How old are you, now?" Robert asked. "18". Dave answered. "You know what. I went and put some of those quarters into a coin star. Here's $500,000. It's yours." Dave told the homeless person. Robert jumped for joy, thanked Dave, and left. Dave felt good about what he did. He sat down on a bench and was joined by Sky. "Hey, Dave. I'll join you, okay?" Sky told the boy. Dave said sure without any emotion. "Dave, I want you to know I feel terrible about leading you on. I should have told you about Keith from the start instead of using lying to you and using you for the finale. Can you forgive me?" Sky said with sorrow. Dave inhaled. "No. I won't forgive you. You have no idea what it feels like to be used. I have been ridiculed at school because of you! I had to be in the emergency room because two guys from school beat me up because of you! I was diagnosed with clinical depression because of you! So, just leave me alone!" Dave yelled as he ran off. Sky started to cry. She ran back to Ella's house and told her what happened.

"Sky, I'm so sorry Dave said that. He was just upset at what happened at the finale. He must've felt awful." Ella said trying to calm the gymnast up. "No, it's my fault. I led him on. I never to him about Keith." Sky told Ella. "Oh, it's alright. You just got caught up in the competition." Ella said. "You're right, Ella. I don't know what I would do without you." Sky told the princess. Ella smiled at this. Sky began to move towards the girl. Ella got confused. Sky then kissed Ella on the lips. "Sky, what are you doing?" Ella asked. "You have been so good to me, Ella. I want to return the favor." Sky revealed seductively. Sky then began to lick Ella's ear while moving her hand up Ella's skirt and down her pink panties. Ella began to make small gasps. Ella began breathing fast while Sky then licked her cheek and began to finger the girl's pussy. The girls began to make out some more while Sky fingered Ella some more. "AAH!" Ella yelled in ecstasy while she came. The girls decided to make out some more in Ella's bedroom. (Luckily, Ella doesn't live in her apartment anymore with the thin walls.)

Dave was hanging out with his friend Dale. Dale was Asian with long black hair and blue eyes and thin eyebrows. He also wore a blue long-sleeve shirt with purple polka dots, brown jeans, and green and white slip on shoes. Dave and Dale were hanging out at Dale's place playing World of Warcraft. Dave was an elf named Divad (his name backwards. Fucking original. Real fucking original.) Dale was a paladin named Dafgin. Dave and Dale got to talking about how wrong Sky was and then Dave suggested that they confront her. Dale said OK and then they took an umbrella and flashlight in case it rained and since it's dark out.

Sky and Ella finished making out and started to strip off each other's clothes. Ella took off her skirt and blouse revealing her white bra and pink panties. Sky took off her clothes revealing her lacy purple striped bra and panties set. Sky pushed Ella on to the bed and sat on her mouth to which Ella started to lick her panties. Then they decided to 69 each other so they started to lick each other's panties. This went on for a while until they both came in their panties. They then took each other's bras off and proceeded to play with them. Ella massaged Sky's c-cup boobs softly while Sky massaged Ella's D-cup boobs roughly. Sky proceeded to lick and nibble Ella's nipples. Ella squeezed and pulled Sky's tits.

Dave and Dale were walking by Ella's house and saw them having lesbian sex. They couldn't believe their eyes. "Oh my GOD!" Dave exclaimed. Sky brought out a strap-on filled with fake cum. And put it on over her panties. Ella tried to get up, but Sky pushed her back down. It was clear that Sky was the dominant rough one, Ella decided to play along. "Fuck me. Fuck me really hard!" Ella pleaded. Sky shoved her fake dick through Ella's panties and into her asshole. Ella started to form tears. Ella was loving all of it, even the pain. Sky started to speed up. Ella moaned in ecstasy as she came after fingering herself. Sky flipped her over and came on her breasts and face.

Outside, after seeing this, Dave fainted, which made Sky and Ella see them. Dale picked up Dave and started to run, but were stopped by Sky and Ella. The four of them ended up having a four-way. Dave pounded Sky's asshole while Dale took Ella's mouth. After cumming in Sky's ass and in Ella's mouth, they then did Ella's ass and Sky's mouth. Dale and Dave then masturbated while watching Sky and Ella scissor each other in their Bras and Panties. The two men then came on the girls' bras and panties. Afterwards, the foursome was tired and all fell asleep.


End file.
